It is conventionally known to provide a vacuum cleaner filter bag with a stiffening element in the form of a filter mounting or securing plate, as well as a filling hole or inlet opening through which the dust-laden air flows into the filter bag through a filling pipe stub from a vacuum hose. In this regard, the filling pipe stub of the vacuum cleaner housing or lid must be inserted into the inlet opening of the filter bag. It is thus necessary to ensure that the filter bag is properly positioned in the vacuum cleaner housing, so that the filling pipe stub can be inserted into the inlet opening of the filter bag without problems.
The European Patent Publication EP 396 864 B1 has disclosed an arrangement for mounting and securing a vacuum cleaner filter bag in a vacuum cleaner housing, in a manner so as to allocate and align the filling pipe stub to the inlet opening of the filter bag without problems, and thereby to ensure the smooth and proper functioning of the filter bag and its connection to the filling pipe stub. Particularly, the disclosed arrangement aims to avoid installation errors of the filter bag, such as a misalignment of the filling pipe stub and the inlet opening of the bag. However, this known arrangement is relatively complicated and therefore costly, and comprises a relatively large number of individual elements. A simpler and more economical arrangement of a filter bag in this regard would be advantageous.